


20190310

by orphan_account



Category: Slam Dunk
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 春天。学长和水户去放风筝，两人都很厉害，风筝飞得又高又稳，像空中两只标致的雄鹰。渐渐的，两股筝线交织缠绵，两人开始了野战。





	20190310

       虽然水户很体贴地把外套垫在了学长身下，但是对于学长的身材来说完全不够。学长笑他挺熟练的，是不是这样照顾过女孩子。水户很认真地解释，完全没有，如果有的话，就不会这样弄错。学长说也是啊，主动把衣服全脱了铺在草地上，躺在上面，向水户招手，说来吧。水户笑他今天怎么这么主动热情。学长很别扭地说，今天是你的节日嘛。水户笑。学长看他不过来，就翻身说既然你不过来我睡觉了啊。水户也就脱了衣服过去，靠着学长睡下，从后背抱他说，做一个好梦。

       他们肌肤相亲，肩靠着肩，胸贴着背。水户的手臂分别抱在在三井的胸前和中腹，像一个无邪的孩子在梦中抱紧了他的玩具布偶，他曾对它傻笑，也会用眼泪染透它的心脏。三井在心中想象着水户这样的形象，一个幼小的水户，自己在遇见他之前，也曾将他伴随。从身后不完整的覆盖让三井再一次确立水户还是个孩子的概念，无论水户看上去是多么冷静、成熟。水户的嘴唇和呼吸就贴在三井的颈胸交界处，想要通过皮肤和骨头将气息送到里面。他的脚趾散开在三井的脚踝，向上蹬踏直到小腿中部。他停留在那里，先是趾腹，然后是脚弓和脚跟，与三井隆起的肌肉贴合。

       今天是想我进入你吗？学长问。水户说，是。

       于是他们翻身过来，三井面对着他。这真是一种奇妙的感觉，一种春风一样的感觉。三井觉得自己小腿肚子里的肌肉在发芽。他看着水户，水户也沉稳地看着他。他把水户压在了地上，水户没有反抗。他抚摸着水户的皮肤，水户光洁的裸背，这真奇妙，以前他从来没有时间来足够欣赏这里的洁白细腻。他的手指在水户的背部滑下，像在波澜不惊的湖面划破的窗船，这里有莺歌燕舞，也有失意惆怅，它们全都将归到一处。三井的手指向下。尾骨、臀缝、肛门。他的手指曾经描绘出无数优美的弧线，如今也将要开启另一段美丽的圆圈。他顺着肛门的弧度往下，是水户沉甸的睾丸，那里曾经给过他无尽的快乐，如今是该轮到他来回报。

        三井结实的手指进入到水户的肛门，它沿着肠壁溯流而上，犹如它曾经掌握的那些玄妙在这里也将天赋具备，水户在它的操纵下发出安逸和舒适的呻吟，在这样的野外成为了一反常态的诱惑者。不，也许这才是他的原始形态，当人类学会诱捕才成为强大。在水户内壁的深处，三井找到了会让他们的关系回不到过去的那一点。他在犹豫之后才按下。水户立刻发出了无法隐忍的快乐。和三井一样，水户也是一位相当优秀的习得者。

       当三井的阴茎进入水户的体内，水户完成了一次从未有过的高潮。三井也经历了相似的体验。两人从此决定开始不同的性生活。


End file.
